


Japanese Bowl

by Webbgirl



Category: DCU - Comicverse, NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webbgirl/pseuds/Webbgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So now every old scar shows<br/>From every time I broke<br/>And anyone’s eyes can see<br/>I’m not what I used to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japanese Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy/angsty ficlet written as a gift for Silvertales who loves both Dick and Tony as much as I do.
> 
> It's set pre-series in NCIS and during Dick's days as Nightwing in Bludhaven.
> 
> The title and summary are taken from the song "Japanese Bowl" by Peter Mayer.

Dick let the hot water pour over him as he leaned against the tile wall.  The heat and pressure from the spray started to work their magic on his muscles as he felt himself loosen and unwind.  It hadn't been a particularly bad night on patrol, but there had been enough "not so great" nights in a row that he was really starting to feel it.

A slight shift in the steam gave away the fact that he was no longer alone in the bathroom.  Normally Dick would have tensed and been on guard with someone being able to enter a room behind him so quietly.  Instead, his body relaxed just a bit more at the familiar presence.  

Turning his head slightly, he could see that Tony still hadn't fully reached a state of consciousness and he felt a twinge of guilt.  

"Hey.  Didn't mean to wake you.  You should get back to bed."  

Stifling a yawn Tony stepped into the shower and pressed himself up against Dick's back.  "Found something better to do than sleep."

Dick smiled a bit at the sight of Tony's hair.  It reminded him a bit of a sea urchin. "Wow.  Must be good if you're willing to give up sleep." 

Draping himself even further over Dick's body, Tony slid his hand slowly down Dick's lower abdomen stopping just above his cock.  "Oh, it's good.  Believe me." 

The heat in Tony's voice combined with the feel of his hard, hot body made Dick's cock fill almost immediately.  When Tony leaned in and started kissing and then lightly sucking _that_ spot on his neck, Dick was glad once again that Tony was one of the good guys.  If anyone with less scrupulous motives ever learned how to do that with their mouths on that one spot, there wasn't a secret identity between Gotham and Star City that Dick wouldn't be more than happy to give up.     

Dick and Tony hadn't put any sort of label on their relationship.  They were both content with it just being what it was.  They did, however, have very distinct types of sex sessions.  Some nights were the slamming into walls, ripping each others clothes off and fucking against the dining room table because they couldn't make it to the couch, much less the bedroom kind of sex.

Other nights were playful, teasing sessions that helped them both unwind.  Those were the nights that were most likely to end in some sort of competition with the "loser" having to pay off in blow jobs for a week.  The twisted thing was that even though they both loved giving head, they would both cheat like crazy to win just to save their ego.

This night was something else altogether.  As Tony used his mouth to slowly make his way down Dick's back it was equal parts sensuality and reassurance.  Tony wanted to make Dick feel good, but he also needed to know that Dick was okay.  

On these nights, Tony's mouth always managed to make his way to every scar, bullet wound and bruise on Dick's body.  Dick was sure that Tony had each one memorized and cataloged and would do some sort of mental inventory to make sure that the number hadn't increased during the night's patrol.  Given both men's chosen profession, Dick couldn't fault Tony for being concerned.

And as nice as it was to have someone around to be concerned for him, Dick thought that it was just as important for Tony to have someone to be concerned about.  There seemed to be a multitude of short-term and transitory relationships in Tony's life.  Even if it was simply as friends with benefits, Dick hoped that he would be one of the few long-term ones.

Slowly (agonizingly slow if you asked Dick) Tony licked and kissed his way back up Dick's body.  His mouth traveled up the jagged scar on the back of his calf that he'd received while battling Trigon with the Titans.  Then to the puncture wound on his left thigh from one of their many tangles with Deathstroke.  

He almost laughed when Tony got to the scratch just above his ass. He remembered trying to explain to Tony that it was absolutely a manly injury.  Tony disputed whether being thrown out of bed by your ex-girlfriend counted as a battle scar.  Dick contended that when your ex-girlfriend is a 6 foot 4 inch alien with superhuman strength it most definitely counted as a battle scar.

While the memories of how some of the scars had been obtained grew dimmer with the passage of time, there were some that were still as vivid as the day they happened.  Tony always seemed to know when he reached those scars. His tempo changed.  He paid particular attention to them while also working to distract Dick from them at the same time.  

When he reached the bullet hole that The Joker had put in Dick as a young teenager, Tony slowed his mouth down to a slow, sensual kiss.  At the same time he started slowly stroking Dick at the same time.  Nothing could take away the scars, but Tony was replacing the pain with a memory of something better.  Something sweeter.

For a time that seemed both to last an eternity and be over far too soon, Tony brought Dick off while continuing to kiss his way up and down the other man's body.  Dick wanted so badly to let go, but he knew his orgasm would mean that the moment would be over.  Finally he couldn't hold off anymore and spilled over Tony's hand while his entire body shook.

When he was able to move Dick finally turned around and stared into the beautiful green eyes in front of him.  Even though he had difficulty forming the words, he hoped Tony knew the level of gratitude that was there.  It wasn't just the visible scars that Tony helped to transform on those nights.  The weight of expectation seemed to be lifted as well.  He didn't have to be Nightwing, Batman's former protege on those nights.  He was just Dick Grayson.  A beat cop in Bludhaven.  

Lucky for Tony, Dick Grayson was also beat cop also knew how to give amazing blow jobs.


End file.
